The Harry Potter Sneezing Song
by smurfsandharrypotterrock12
Summary: Inspired by a Sesame Street video I watched...YES, I KNOW IT'S TERRIBLE SO CRITIZIZE ME, I DON'T CARE! But no flames please! And if possible, tell me how to make it better!


**Disclaimer: The Sesame Street Sneezing Song does NOT belong to me, nor does Harry Potter and his friends. Enjoy! P.S. I got the idea from a video I got on YouTube.**

**When you've got a cold in your nose...**

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, surviver of Voldemort's killing curse, had a darn Muggle cold.

He woke up with it this morning on the sixth day of classes in his second year.

**And you start to sniffle and blow...**

When he woke up, his nose was completely stuffed up.

"Oi, mate, you okay?" asked Ron, his best friend.

"Do. By dose id cobletely stuffed up, by troat hurts, and I can't abbord to biss ady classes," replied Harry.

**Don't let your sneeze get away from you, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah ah, choo!**

When he went down to the common room, Harry saw Hermione, and went to say hi.

Or at least TRIED to.

He kept having the feeling he had to sneeze, and the tickle in his nose was unbearable.

"Akeshoo!"

Unfortunately, he forgot to cover his mouth since he was too busy with the tickle.

"Oh, hi Harry. Getting ready for classes?" inquired Hermione.

"Yed, I ab, ad yed, I doe I soud stuffed ub. I hab a darn Buggle dold."

"I really think you should go to the Hospital Wing-"

"Ad be borce-bed Pepper-up? Do thangs."

**Keep it to yourself it's easy to do.**

"Oh, all right," Hermione grumped.

"You can at least keep this handkerchief with you, so you don't spread germs."

"Thangs. Heh..heh...AKECHOO!" sneezed Harry, using the hankie.

**Carry hankie when you go...**

Harry got ready for classes, attended breakfast and barely made it on time for Transfiguration.

Hermione was there and felt a little unwell since a nagging headache had been cursing her since she was getting ready.

Her nose was also running and her throat was hurting.

Meanwhile, Harry was focused on the lesson (turning animals into water goblets) and constantly forgot to use his hanky.

**On a broom out to a show...**

Harry went to Quidditch practice and was so engulfed by a sneezing fit he didn't notice that he sneezed on all his team mates.

"Harry, you may be our Seeker..." said Fred,

"...but we want you to..." said George,

"... feel better,..."

"...go to the Hospital Wing,..."

"...and REST!" they said together.

"Yes Harry, we can't have a sick Seeker," insisted Oliver Wood.

"Do guys. I ab berfectly fide," said Harry, but made a mental note to go to the hospital wing later.

**Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, choo! Don't let your cold get away from you.**

Fred and George were going to their next class when...

"Ah...ah..." built up George.

"...CHOO!" sneezed Fred.

They looked at each other, groaned, and grudgingly trodded up to the Hospital Wing.

Harry had given them his cold.

**Whether you at a home or school, don't forget this simple rule...**

Back with Harry, he noticed that his nose was running badly and reached into his pockets to see if he had a handkerchief.

And out came Hermione's hankie!

"Oh do..."

He had just realized that he had sneezed on everyone and COMPLETELY forgot about it!

**Don't give your cold to someone else, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, choo!**

"Etchew!" sneezed Hermione, who had just walked in.

"I'b dorry I gabe you by dold, Herbide," apologized Harry.

"Dad's oday, Harry," sighed Hermione.

It was then that most of the house came in, and nearly all of them had pinkish noses and were glaring at Harry!

What happened next?

Well, let's just say that Harry got over his cold, but he had to care for all of the students and professors!

He learned a very important lesson on the way:

**So every time you have to sneeze, cover your nose please!**

**The End!**

**A.N. Yes, I know it's bad, so critizize me. **

**BUT NO FLAMES!**

** Anyway, I think I'm horrible at making up stories, and I'm hooked on sickfics right now, so I don't know how to write other types of stories.**

**I NEED SOME HELP HERE! **


End file.
